Chapter 340
Special Mission (特命, Tokumei) is the 340th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Beans barges into the Zodiac conference room shouting about a big emergency as Cheadle is about to make a big announcement. The Zodiacs guess that she will quit as the chairman. Cheadle assures them, and she lets Beans talk. He shows a video in which the Kakin Empire's King, Nasubi Hui Guo Rou, says something about "putting all of humanities' dreams on their back". He declares the voyage to the Dark Continent starts in Kakin. The Zodiacs are all surprised, aside from Kanzai who is clueless about the Dark Continent and Nasubi Hui Guo Rou. Gel explains that the Dark Continent is a place that can't be found on the world map. It is where other human beings and other magical beasts thrive. Mizaistom adds that every time humans tried to go there, disasters came. Therefore, 200 years ago the five leading nations of the world, called the V5, made a treaty not to go there. Cheadle explains that 30 years ago, Kakin technically became a new nation, at which time they likely did not renew their treaties. As the Zodiacs continue to discuss, Beans interrupts them with a more serious problem. The video shows Nasubi as he introduces the person that will lead the expedition to the Dark Continent. He introduces Isaac Netero, the previous chairman of the Hunter Association, and announces that they have hired his son, Beyond Netero, to lead the expedition. The Zodiacs are surprised once again, not knowing that Netero had a son. Gel suggests that they verify if it's true or not, but as Beyond starts to give a speech, multiple Zodiacs immediately recognize his resemblance to the late chairman. Beyond promises that he will take care of everything, and that everyone will have an equal opportunity. He encourages everyone to come to Kakin to embark on their journey to the "new world." Everyone in the room is shaking as the video ends. Beans lets them know that there are 2 DVDs that the Chairman Netero left behind. Netero told Beans to show all members of the Zodiacs the second DVD if anyone came forth claiming to be his child, but Ging and Pariston are absent. Cheadle then begins her announcement. Meanwhile, people of all the world are ready to follow Beyond Netero, who decides to ignore the prohibitions of the V5 about exploring the Dark Continent, as he wants to explore the unknown world without supervision. He makes a speech with 10 important followers, with Pariston among them, saying that he is willing to see a land that nobody has ever seen. Cheadle tells the Zodiacs that they don't need to wait for Ging and Pariston to see the DVD, saying that they resigned as members of the Zodiacs and also that V5 has already given them a special assignment: to hunt Beyond Netero. Chapter Notes * Nasubi Hui Guo Rou, the current king of the Kakin Empire makes his Debut. * Nasubi declares his country will advance their reach by voyaging to the Dark Continent. * Over 200 years ago, the continental V5 forum signed a treaty to not venture to the Dark Continent again. * Thirty years ago, in "the most silent revolution in history" Kakin made the transition from social-imperialism to parliamentary democracy. ** Kakin may have neglected signing these treaties after technically becoming a new nation by taking out the royal name from the name of their country. * Beyond Netero, the son of the former Chairman of the Hunter Association Isaac Netero, makes his Debut. * Kakin hires Beyond Netero to lead them to the Dark Continent. * Beyond calls for the rest of the world to come to Kakin and join him on his voyage. * Netero left a second DVD for the Zodiacs, allowing Beans to show it to them only if someone had claimed to be his son. * Nasubi received a formal request from V5 to withdraw the announcement and sign the treaty. * Beyond wants to go to parts in the Dark Continent no one has set foot on before. * Ging Freecss and Pariston Hill left the Zodiacs. * Pariston is now part of Beyond's expedition team. * The Zodiacs have a special message from V5 to hunt down Beyond. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Capítulo_340 Category:Volume 32 Category:Dark Continent Expedition arc